videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth's Greatest Threat (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Level Information *Event: The Tree of Might *Next: Retaliating with Skill *Difficulty: Easy/Hard/Z-Hard *Stamina: 8/12/15 Bosses *Rasin TEQ, Lakasei TEQ Dialogue Intro *Amond: Master Turles, we're picking up life-form readings from Earth. *Turles: Impossible! Earth was where Kakarot was sent, all those years ago. *Turles: And yet looking at it now... it's certainly lovely... *Amond: Master Turles, there's some good news. *Amond: Earth's soil looks like it would be able to support the Tree of Might. *Turles: Heh heh. So Earth would be the planet that could bear the fruit of the Tree. *Turles: All thanks to Kakarot leaving Earth intact for us... *The Tree of Might *Amond: Just a little longer and the fruit will be nice and ripe. *Daiz: Imagine eating that fruit, nice and juicy with all that energy it absorbed from Earth. *Daiz: That'd gives all a big power boost for sure. *Rasin/Lakasei: We're the best destroyers in space, Team Turles! There's no enemy that could take us on. *Rasin/Lakasei: Even that Frieza guy was pretty soft. Master Turles, it'll make you the emperor of all of space. *Cacao: Yeah! *Amond: And it will all be thanks to the fruit from the Tree of Might... *Turles: Or should I say, thanks to that idiot, Kakarot! *King Kai: Goku, This is bad! This is really bad! *Goku: King Kai? *King Kai: This nuisance tree called the Tree of Might...its roots are digging into Earth! *Goku: The Tree of Might? *King Kai: Originally its fruit was only meant to be eaten by the gods. *Once the Tree of Might takes root in the ground, it drains all the energy from the land around it, feeding its fruit, while other plants in the vicinity wither. Eventually, all that's left of the planet is an enormous desert, and for hundreds of year after, not even a blade of grass can grow there. *Goku: Are you serious? *King Kai: Basically, by the time its roots are in, it's already too late. *King Kai: It's gonna drain all the nourishment from Earth until it's just one big sand dune! *Goku: So Earth is gonna be... *King Kai: I'm sorry, Goku, it's too late. *Goku: No! I refuse to believe it! *Krillin: So all the trees will die, too? *Yamcha: And the water's all gonna be drained? *Goku: I don't believe this... *Chiaotzu: But we're already too late if it's got its roots in, aren't we? *Goku: If all of us pool our power together... *Goku: We ought to be able to rip that tree's roots right out! *Krillin: Yeah, you're right! Let's do it, everyone! *Chiaotzu: Yeah! *Tien: All right! *Krillin: Here we go! *Goku: Yeah! Outro *Rasin: Rasin! *Lakasei: Lakasei! *Rasin & Lakasei: We're brothers... Twin brothers! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Mobile Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle)